Old People New World
by cpl20
Summary: AU: What if the sole survivor wasn't the 'Sole Survivor? What if others survived Vault 111. This is the story of a group of Pre-War people who must survive in this deadly new world and rebuild the place they once called home. Thanks to zezia for proofreading chapters 1 and 2.
1. Out of the Cryo-Pod

The door to the Cryo-Pod opens and Nate steps out. He is breathing heavily as he surveys the room. He suddenly gets up and uses the manual override for his wife Nora's Cryo-Pod.

The door opens, but it is too late "God Dammit!" he swears has he kicks the pod with his foot in a rage he now knew what he had to do. He had to track down the man to kill his wife and kidnapped his son.

Nate walks over to the terminal where he checks the status of the other pods.

What he reads fills him with some relief.

Everyone other than Nora was alive...

Nate rushes to the one of the pods and opens it. One of his neighbors and friend from his days in the Army Robert Callahan steps out.

Robert coughs for a bit before looking up at Nate "What happened..." Nate looks at his old friend and says, "I'll explain later just help me get everyone out of these pods" Robert nods and opens up his wife's Jennifer Callahan's pod. Meanwhile, Nate is opening up the pod of Bob Able.

After a while, they manage to open up all of the pods in the room.

Now Nate and Robert along with Jenifer Callahan, Bob Able, Linda Able and James Russell leave the room. Nate spots another room full of Cyropods and runs to have a look after seeing that everyone in this room is also alive he yells "Come on help me get them out of here!" Soon everyone his helping to open the pods in the next room.

After getting everyone out of the pods Nate, Robert, Jennifer, Bob, Linda and James now joined by Steve Dipietro, Cindy Cofran, Carrie Whitefield, Henry Cofran, Albert Whitefield and Alfred Zofran leave the Cyro-Pod room and start searching for a way out of the vault

Before they begin, Robert speaks, "Hey Nate shouldn't we get your wife out too?" Nate turns and looks at his friend "She's... Dead" Robert looks shocked "What, how?" Nate just says, "I'll explain later, for now, we have to focus on getting out."

As they walk through the Vault Nate finds a stun baton and picks it up they keep walking until they are faced with something that they have never seen before.

Giant roaches.

Steve looks at the "What the hell is that..." Before anyone can even think about given an answer, the giant roach jumps at Nate, but he swats it back with his stun baton causing it to hit the walk.

Nate looks at the group and yells "Come on! Let's keep moving!"

They walk through the vault and end up coming to the overseer's office where they find a 10mm Pistol and some ammo. Robert picks up the Gun and the ammo while Nate goes and looks at a security door. He gets it open to find another 10mm pistol and some more ammo He also sees a fancy gun in a glass safe and plans to come back for it later.

Now Both Robert and Nate are armed with 10mm pistols. Nate gives his stun baton to Cindy, who stands guard while Nate looks through the overseer's terminal.

Nate uses the terminal to open up the Escape Route door, and the group keep walking down the hallway and end up coming to the exit area.

After dealing with the weird giant roach in the exit area, Nate stands up on a platform to address the rest of the group.

"Hello everyone. I don't know much about what's going on here, but I will tell you what I now. Earlier I woke up and saw a group of people opening Nora's pod. One of them shot her and took Shaun." The group gasps at this "I am going to track down this person. But first we have to figure out what's going on, so I am going to find a way to turn on the elevator so we can leave" Nate then steps down and walks over to the dead doctor.

He sees the doctor's Pip-boy so he picks it open to see if it has anything that can be used to open the door with. After strapping it on his wrist, he finds it has a cord that he can plug into the controls. After plugging it in and turning on the elevator the rest of the group steps on while Nate joins them.

Now with everyone on the elevator, it starts to go up...

AN: That's all for this chapter. Hope this one is better than the first chapter. Again feedback is greatly welcomed. Also, story for any typos.

Also, in case, you can't remember here's the full list of the group.

Nate

Robert Callahan

Jennifer Callahan

Bob Able

Linda Able

Jame Russel

Steve DiPietro

Cindy Cofran

Carrie Whitefield

Henry Confran

Albert White Field.

Alfred Confran.


	2. And into the Wasteland

AN: This is a lot longer than chapter 1.

The elevator rose while the group stood on it.

When it finally got to the surface, the group was shocked at what they found.

Cindy was the first to speak "The world... It's... It's..." Linda then spoke "In ruins..." The group of vault dwellers looked at the town that was once their home the place where many of them had lived for years.

Nate turns around and addresses the group "Come on everyone! We have to keep moving!" A few people start moving, but most are just too shocked to do anything.

After seeing that a lot of people aren't going anywhere, Robert decides to speak up "Come on you heard Nate! Let's get a move on!" More people start to follow and soon the whole group is making their way down the mountain path to sanctuary hills.

As they walked down the path back to their old homes, they never thought they would see the day that the world would get to this state. But they are here now, so they keep walking.

They get to the small footbridge that goes over the river around sanctuary hills.

Nate and Robert go first followed by the rest of the group.

As they walk into Sanctuary, many of the group were horrified to see their home in such a state. The houses they once lived in were nothing but old ruins, and the streets were overgrown and full of scrap.

They walk through the town until Albert notices something "Hey Nate isn't that your Mr. Handy over there?" Albert Whitfield then points over towards Nate's house. Nate looks over at his house and indeed sees Codsworth hovering in front of his house.

Nate rushes over to Codsworth and the rest of the group follows.

When Nate gets to Codsworth, the robot butler looks at him in amazement "As I live and breathe it's... It's really you!" Nate looks at Codsworth before saying "Codsworth your still here?"

"Well, of course, I'm still here. You don't think a little radiation could get rid of the pride of General Atomic International do you?" Codsworth looks at the rest of the group behind Nate "Oh look your brought the neighbors! I didn't know you were inviting guests over today but I do agree today is an excellent day for a community gathering! But I hope you told your wife because you wouldn't want to upset here now would you" Codsworth laughs for a bit before he keeps talking "Where is the misses by the way?"

"She's...She's... Dead... Some people came into the vault and they... Killed her..."

"Sir these terrible things you're saying these terrible. Terrible things... I bet you need a distraction... Yes, a distraction to calm this dire mood..."

"It's been a while since we have had a proper community activity... baseball maybe? Shaun also did like watching those games. Where is the lad by the way?"

"They... They... Kidnapped him... But I am going to find them and I am going to get my son back.." A couple of his neighbors look down sadly.

"It's worse than I thought... You're suffering from hungry induced paranoia. Not eating properly for 200 years will do that to you."

This causes the group to burst out in shock "200 years?!" "What does he mean?" "Have we really been gone that long?!"

After the group quiets down Codsworth speaks "Around 210 with the Earth rotation minus a few kinks to the cornonmenter."

"How about I got whip you all up some snacks you all must be famished!"

Nate senses something is wrong and decides to ask Codsworth about it "Codsworth your acting weird... Are you okay?"

This causes Codsworth to start going on about polishing rust and nuclear fallout.

"Come on buddy stay with me. Calm down" Codsworth calms down and looks at Nate.

"I'm sorry sir I'm afraid I don't know anything anymore! The bombs came and you all left in such a hurry I thought for sure you were all dead..."

"We must not feel sorry for myself, shall we look search the town? Young Shaun may turn up yet!"

Nate decides to say yes because, after all, Codsworth's been through he deserves something to do.

Codsworth searches for a while before he comes back to the group "He's really gone isn't he?"

"Oh, I'm so. Sorry master Nate..."

"Codsworth do you know where we could find help?"

"What about Concord sir?" Nate looks surprised "Thiers still people in Concord?"

"Yes and last time I visited they only threw rocks at me a few times before I had to come back here."

Nate turns and looks at the group "Okay I am come up with a plan I am going to go to Concord to get help anyone want to go with me" Robert raises his hands "I'm with you" Nate nods at Robert with a look of thanks "okay me and Robert will-" He is interrupted when Steve the town's resident doomsday prepper speaks "I am coming too"

"Umm, sure Steve but you don't have any weapons."

"Don't worry I have my own..." Steve then walks over to his house which has multiple workshops and a power armour frame. He then walks into the backyard while the rest of the group follows him to see what he is doing. Steve then starts digging in the back yard and the pulls a large box out of his back yard. He opens the box of pulls out a modified sniper rifle and ammo "You were saying?" Nate just stares at the very impressive sniper rifle "Wow."

The rest of the group were thinking the same thing as Nate. It was common knowledge that Steve was the town prepper and liked to tinker with weapons but none of them had ever seen one of his weapons up close before.

Nate then takes out some more stuff from the box. He takes out some Military fatigues and hands some to Robert and Nate "here you go. These will probably be better than these vault suits" Steve also gives Nate a combat rifle and some ammo and hands Robert a shotgun with some shotgun shells.

Nate looks at Steve and says, "Wow you really are prepared."

"They don't call me the town doomsday prepper for nothing" Steve then takes out a military cap and some aviator sunglasses for himself.

"I have a lot more gear buried around but I will get it out later." Nat nods and the three leave to put on their Military fatigues. After putting it all on Nate walks up to Codsworth, "Codsworth can you help set up some sort of camp here for everyone to sleep in?"

"Of course Master Nate! I can think of no greater honor than helping with this!" Steve then walks in "You can use my house if you want. Just don't touch my stuff."

"Of course" Codsworth then walks to the rest of the group while Nate, Robert and Steve start to head to the bridge out of the town and to get to Concord.

AN: That's it for this chapter. Please review and feedback is greatly welcomed. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Have a good day everyone!


	3. AN: Sorry for lack of updates

**AN: I am very sorry I haven't updated this. I have just been doing a lot IRL for me to work on this. I'm very sorry. Plus I'm not sure if I'm in to this any more. I might come back to this soon, I might not.**

 **But I just wanted everyone to know I'm very sorry for not updating.**

 **Plus I haven't really been into Fallout 4 lately either.**


End file.
